


Vulnerability

by drarryisgreen



Series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote a while ago under the series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer.  Harry and Draco are having a secret-ish affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this drabble was written for fun not for profit

* * *

It ended the way it usually yet zealously did: a satisfying moan from both parties indicating another successful passionate session.  Harry laid on his left side panting and gasping for air as Draco held him tightly his legs crossing Harry’s, his arms holding onto the brunette’s tightly with the last few thrusts as he emptied himself in Harry.  Draco’s moans were louder than normal tonight, his kisses were hungrier. He pulled out slowly, holding onto Harry’s body sternly with no hint of letting go.  He rested his head on the back of Harry’s neck dropping small kisses as he drew breath leisurely.

“Aren’t you going to clean yourself?”  Harry asked twisting his neck so he could feel Draco’s lips on his.

“Yeah, just about. I like feeling you this way, the reality of what happens between us lasts longer in my memory,”  Draco answered. Harry smiled and returned his gaze on the fireplace feeling Draco’s kisses on the back of his neck again.  Eventually an inaudible, wandless incantation cleaned the two men as they laid silently in Draco’s bedchambers.

“Stay with me tonight,”  Draco whispered.

“I can’t stay. I have to go to the solicitor’s office in the morning; I can’t go in the clothes I had been wearing all day today.”

“I’ve got clothes you can borrow.  I can Charm them to fit your size.”

“She’ll know they’re not mine.  And if she thinks I haven’t come from my flat, she’ll file another motion to prolong the divorce process. She’s been looking for clues that I started an affair before I filed for a divorce.”

“You filed for a divorce nine months ago,”  Draco answered.

“I know, and I have only been coming to see you for a few months, a few times…”

“Three months, fifteen times,”  Draco answered.  Three months, fifteen times I came inside you, eight other times I sucked your cock, and seven times we came in each other’s hands, Draco thought to himself. “But who’s counting?”  He added.

Harry chuckled.

“What about tomorrow night?”  Draco asked still holding onto his lover in a tight embrace.

“I can’t come by tomorrow night. I’ve got the kids,”  Harry answered eventually removing Draco’s hands from his body as he stood up from the bed.  His naked body shimmering through the light of the fireplace.  Draco silently gulped; it was his favourite view of Harry.  He always looked so beautiful against the light of the fireplace.

“What about you?”  Harry asked, “When do you see Scorpius again?”

“Scorp is still in France with his grandparents," Draco answered. “He returns a few days before he starts at Hogwarts.”

“His first year, should be interesting,”  Harry spoke smiling as he found his pants on the floor next to Draco’s bed and pulled his robes over his head.

Draco laughed.  “Indeed.”

“You don’t think anyone will ever find out about us?”  Harry asked worriedly as he added the final finishing touches to his garments.

“No.  That’s the reason I removed all the portraits from my bedchambers.  So no wizard, dead or alive could ever tell what was going on in here.”  Draco pointed at the walls of his room that only had portraits of nature and flying dragons around.  No eyes had ever set upon them and their lustful endeavours.

Harry stood in front of the other fireplace in Draco’s room; he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and turned to look at Draco for the last time that night.  Draco’s sad eyes betrayed him despite his smile towards Harry.  

“I’ll see you soon,”  Harry assured him and Draco nodded.  

Shortly after, Harry was gone.  Draco stood naked watching the emerald green fire disappear. A knock on the door broke his concentration.  He wore his night robes and opened the door, two of his elves stood in front of him.  

“Headmaster Malfoy, we have prepared your meal as you had requested for you and your guest.  Would you like for us to bring it here or would you be having it on the dining table in your kitchen?”  The shorter of the two elves asked.

“It turns out my guest will not be joining me yet again tonight.  I will be eating alone on the dining table.”  Draco smiled at his elves and walked in between them towards his private kitchen at his quarters in Hogwarts.  “Thank you for preparing the meal again and I do apologise for the trouble of setting the table up for two.”  Draco continued speaking as he reached the table and took a seat.

Draco, again, sat at a candlelit dinner for two, and ate alone.  This must have been the fifth time he had intended to ask Harry to stay for a late night dinner and he shied from it.  He took a bite of the lamb stew and savoured in the delicious flavour imagining how much Harry might have enjoyed it.  Perhaps next time, Draco thought to himself.

“What should we do with the leftovers?”  An elf asked.

“Distribute it to the other teachers that have already arrived.  Any other leftovers, make sure that all the elves receive a share and none is gone to waste.”

The elves nodded and disappeared.

Draco sat at the table and looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore watching him with a kind smile.  Draco nodded at one of his predecessors, possibly the most loved former headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore acquiesced his head in return and whispered “Patience.”

* * *

 


End file.
